Un paraíso paradisíaco
by alphaprimus
Summary: Shidou y Origami, por asares del destino terminan en una isla paradisíaca solos, acompáñalos en este pequeño relato random


**Un paraíso ****paradisíaco****.**

Una mañana cualquiera para Itsuka Shidou… Era lo que se esperaba este día, pero no fue así, al despertarse nota que está en, ¿una selva? Eso parecía, al levantarse, o mejor dicho intentarlo, siente un peso extra sobre sí mismo, y al ver su pecho logra distinguir a una hermosa joven, de pelo blanco y corto hasta los hombros, rasgos hermosos, y su cara inexpresiva, sin duda alguna era Tobiichi Origami.

_—¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Por qué estoy con Origami?_

Era la línea de pensamiento que ocupaba su mente en ese preciso momento, pero tenía que investigar y la única forma… Seria despertar a la hermosa joven, que dormía de forma apacible en su pecho.

—Origami, despierta. —dice moviendo ligeramente el cuerpo de la joven.

Esta, muestra cierto fastidio en su cara, cosa rara, pero se despierta abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules, encontrándose con los ojos café de Shidou, parpadea un par de veces.

—Shidou…

—Este, si Origami…

—¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Quieres hacer cosas pervertidas conmigo?

—¿De dónde sacas eso? No estamos, ni en tu casa ni en la mía, observa nuestro alrededor.

De manera robótica mueve su cuello, para darse cuenta de su alrededor, parecía extrañamente una selva… Eso significa una solo, estaba sola con Shidou, su Shidou.

—Shidou… ¿Para qué me trajiste a una selva? ¿Tienes esa clase de fetiches?

—¡Enserio, de donde sacas esas ideas! —exclama sorprendido—. Yo no te traje, más bien pensaba que fueras tú, quien me trajo aquí… Esto es raro.

—Sin duda alguna, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es inspeccionar y reconocer nuestro entorno, no sabemos dónde estamos, ni cuánto tiempo permaneceremos aquí.

—Eso mismo pensaba, pero debes levantarte para que yo pueda hacerlo…

La joven, ladea la cara para recordar que estaba encima de su interés amoroso, y para su suerte, solo ellos, no estaba Okamine-sensei para arruinar su diversión, no estaban las yamai, o los otros espíritus y más importante no estaba su mayor molestia, Yatogami Touka.

Simplemente le da un beso en los labios, quizás no como le hubiera gustado, pero fue… Lindo, por decirlo de algún modo, fue puro y no había rastros de lujuria, en parte ella hacia las cosas de esa manera para marcar territorio contra los espíritus.

Shidou, solo se sorprende estaba algo sorprendido, la verdad nunca le molesto la idea de poder tener algo con Origami, pero con el asunto de los espíritus y su sellado, bueno él fue prácticamente obligado a entrenar y enamorarlas… hasta cierto punto, entonces Origami se levanta dejando ver que ella, estaba con ropa en mal estado, algo rota y sucia, apenas cubría su ropa interior.

Al ver eso, Shidou no pudo reprimir un sonrojo.

—Bueno, empecemos.

—Origami… creo que deberías cubrirte mejor.

La joven, entonces nota el estado de su ropa, solo parpadea y luego mira a su "acompañante", él cual estaba sonrojado.

—No es necesario además, veo que te gusta, quizás deba terminar de quitarme esta ropa, que son más una harapos ahora.

La joven que llevaba puesta una camisa de color blanco y unos Shorts negros, se los quita, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, bien forma y torneado por todo el entrenamiento que llevaba a cabo como rutina por ser de las AST, de silueta delgada y blanquecina, llevaba puesto unos simples sostenes de color negro, los cuales a simple vista se veían suave no eran de encaje ni nada, y sus pantaletas, que decir que hacia juego y solo dejaba al descubierto sus piernas, dando a dar una buena vista de sus caderas que en esta situación se veían provocativas, junto al par de piernas, bien torneadas.

Ante la vista, el sonrojo de Shidou, paso a una leve hemorragia nasal… Eso le dio la idea, de que, si Origami estaba así, ¿Cómo estaría él?, pone su vista en su ropa, una camisa negra y unos Shorts cortos de color negro, ambas en mal estado roídos y agujereados… Solo daba a dar la idea ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? Y ¿Qué paso para que su ropa quedara en un estado tan… Deplorable?

—Origami, mejor toma mi camisa, puede picarte algún insecto. —le dice quitándose la misma.

—Te agradezco el gesto. —dice extendiendo la mano, para tomar la camisa y ponérsela, y cuando levanto los brazos, solo se resaltaron sus pechos…

Shidou maldijo por lo bajo, ¿Cómo era posible que se viera y fuera tan provocativa cuando no parecía tener esa intención? No lo sabía, solo se sacude las ideas para continuar.

—Bueno, vamos a investigar.

Ambos se ponen a caminar, y llegan a lo que parecía ser una playa, de arena blanca y el mar llano y tranquilo con pequeñas olas se veían, el sol resplandeciente, era como una playa paradisíaca, al más puro estilo latino.

—Este… —dice Shidou, mientras una gota cae de su sien derecha.

—Hm… —murmura la chica, para voltear y observar la vegetación de donde venían, eran grandes árboles que parecía ser de frutas, cocoteros y bueno, de fauna apenas podía a ver visto algo—. Por lo que veo, parece que estamos en una isla… que parece ser del pacifico, o bueno puede ser del mar caribe, en el mejor de los casos.

—¿En el mejor de los casos? —pregunta, no quiere saber cuál sería el peor de los casos…

—Sí, dependiendo de donde nos encontremos, puede que tengamos que hacerle frente a tormentas, huracanes entre otros desastres naturales, lastima que no tengamos forma de saber en que territorio nos encontramos.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué supones que estamos en el caribe o pacifico?

—El pacifico es el mar más cercano a japón, y lo del caribe el ambiente es propio del mismo, este clima que pareciera ser templado, la arena blanca y el agua cristalina.

—¿Hay manera de asegurar de cual estamos?

—Bueno, el mar puede ser la respuesta, por la fauna, y por la temperatura del mar.

Shidou, solo razona las palabras de Origami, y concluye que tiene razón, solo quedaba investigar y ver a donde estaban.

—Bueno, lo mejor será buscar algo que comer y beber… Supongo que podemos bajar algunos cocos para el agua, y supongo que podemos intentar pescar algo, que conozcamos claro, seria tonto casar algo que no sepamos que es, y puede ser venoso.

—Esta bien, yo me encargo…

Es detenida por Shidou de inmediato.

—Espera, tenemos que armarnos bien, primero debemos ir por el agua, tu quédate abajo mientras me monto y intento bajar algunos cocos, servirá para el agua y un aperitivo que ir a nadar sin haber comido algo… No me parece buena idea.

—Tienes un buen punto, ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento, ¿Cómo pescaremos? Creo que podemos hacer una lanza tipo arpón.

—Buena idea, se que quizás no sea la mejor idea por nuestro desconocimiento de la zona, pero Origami ve a buscar algo para hacer el arpón, mientras yo bajo los cocos.

Origami, solo asiente y se va buscar los materiales, Shidou solo se queda hay y se pone a montarse en los cocoteros a bajar los mismo, se tardo como hora y media, pero había bajado una cantidad algo sustanciosa.

—Uff, bueno con esto estaremos bien por algún tiempo, ahora ¿Dónde estará Origami?

En ese momento, logra avistar desde la playa que Origami ya venia de regreso con unos cuantos peces en la lanza que asumió que hizo ella, de madera, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención, fue que ¡Estaba desnuda! La poca ropa que tenia ya lo la llevaba puesta y estaba como vino al mundo, para la mala suerte suya, estaba dirigiéndose hacia él, y era imposible contener la hemorragia nasal que tenía, y para colmo… Su "amiguito" estaba reaccionando ante el suculento cuerpo de Origami.

_—¡Espera! ¿¡Por que pienso de esa manera de Origami!? _

—Shidou, ya tengo el pescado… ¿sucede algo? —pregunta ladeando su cara.

—O-Origami, t-tu ropa…

—Oh, es que no quería mojarla, sabes lo molesta que es la ropa mojada con agua de mar.

Esa respuesta, solo saco de quicio al joven ¡Esta mujer, enserio que no tenia pudor!, aunque pensándolo bien… No era tan malo… ¡No! Esa no era forma de pensar de la chica en frente suyo, solo intenta calmar su respiración.

—Este… Sí, debe serlo y mas para una chica como tú, bueno será mejor que te cubras. Por cierto, ¿Ya tienes información de la fauna marina?

—Hm… —responde—. Sobre lo otro, sí creo que estamos en el mar caribe, pude notar la presencia de tiburones de punta negra, algunos martillos y una que otra serpiente marina… Debemos tener cuidado cuando entremos al mar.

Semejante respuestas, sobre preocupan al joven podía ver que Origami estaba en perfecto estado, pero la presencia de depredadores del nivel de tiburones, y la presencia de serpientes marinas… Que cabe recalcar suelen ser mas venenosas que las terrestres, encendieron las alerta en la mente del joven.

Este, solo agradece a Origami su trabajo y dice que tenían que buscar montar refugio que pueden a ver otro tipo de fauna peligrosa en la isla de la que no sabia nada, Shidou solo podía rogar que Ratatokrs los fuera a salvar pronto, no quería tener que pensar en perder a Origami, quizás fuera una acosadora profesional que le da algo de miedo, pero aun así era su compañera de clases, y él sabia de los sentimientos que ella tiene por él… Quería mantenerla segura lo mejor que le fuera posible.

Y así pasaron aproximadamente 4 semanas, por suerte la fauna del lugar era poco hostil… en su mayoría, uno que otro jabalí salvaje, que tuvieron que casar… comer pescado a diario daba flojera, querían variar su menú, dentro de la convivencia… Todo fue bien, ambos se preocupaban del otro Origami. resulto ser un muy buen apoyo moral y también de ayuda en la supervivencia, solo que… El que no tuviera pudor resultaba ser algo molesto, la encontró bañándose en más de 1 ocasión en una cascada que encontraron en un rió dentro de la isla… No quería que se le hiciera rutina, pero no pudo evitarlo, aquella mujer que decir que lo había cautivado con sus conocimientos, cocina y forma ser un tanto particular, pero ese era su día a día en la isla… sin mencionar los momentos incómodos, como que es más 1 ocasión durmieron desnudos y estaba solía abrazarlo todas las noches… Esas y otras vivencias tuvieron hasta que fueron rescatados, Shidou por diferencia de minutos primero por Ratatorks, y Origami después por la AST, aquellos días quedaron guardados solo para esta inusual pareja. Sin duda algo que no olvidaran nunca y atesoraran en los mas profundo y recóndito del su corazón…

**fin.**

Hola, si has llegado hasta aquí, espero que hayas disfrutado de esta historia... Se que no es la pareja favorita de muchos, pero es una de mis favoritas y espero que disfrutaras de leerla como yo de escribirla, espero que encuentres mas contenido que haya echo que sea de tu agrado, agradezco criticas constructivas y destructivas ¡Sayonara minna-san!


End file.
